The Light to my Darkness
by FuwaFuwa-Pyon
Summary: When Kirigaya Yuuki's left arm is crushed, she is left in despair. Not long after returning from America, her mother dies of an unknown illness, leaving her father broken in depression. Due to his state, he abuses Yuuki, leaving her thinking that she has no chance to love basketball again. What can the Kiseki no Sedai do to revive her from her hollow state?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Long ago, there was a princess from a kingdom faraway in the mists of nothing. She was laid there on a snowy night where the snow glistened like stars under the basket. No one was told how she got here, but there was only a note tucked safely under the baby's blanket, '_Phoenix of Ice_'. She was placed in front of the large, cold, and unfriendly metal doors of a palace.

Not long after, the little girl was taken in and made the next princess of the Ayakashi Empire. They had named her Yuki due to the note left by the unknown sender and the day she was found, the winter solstice.

For then generations to come, the girl with silver hair and icy blue eyes were 'gifted' with the power to freeze opponents for a matter of seconds and read their future moves. Kirigaya Yuuki, a descendent of the Ice Princess, was born flawless, but on a Full Moon.

It was said in a prophecy long ago. '_Generations to come, yet one will isolate, born on a full moon night._'

* * *

Ever since I was born, I held a 'power' no one had seen in so long since the legend had been destroyed; a power that rendered the other's movements useless. From the Legend of Ice, these 'gifts' were called 'The Phoenix of Ice.' Usually these powers were wielded to flawless human beings, but I realized that most of my icy energy is proved to be strongest on a Full Moon. That was what the prophecy for my generation would have called a 'Mutated Child of Ice.'

* * *

More to come! ~ 1/30/14


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Yuuki stepped through the silent halls, Homeroom has started, she presumed. The petite girl stopped at the door of the class she was to be transferred to, 1-B. The teacher summoned Yuuki from the classroom and she slid in silently.

"Everyone, This is Kirigaya Yuuki, she transferred from America, so please treat her nicely! Now, Kirigaya-san, would you please introduce yourself to your classmates?"

The petite girl stayed silent, spying a familiar sky blue haired boy gazing out the window. "Um… Kirigaya-san…?"

"….Kirigaya Yuuki. Nice to meet you all, my interests are Basketball and drawing." Yuuki slowly introduced herself. Her icy blue eyes darted to a red head that was snoozing with his cheek rested on his palm. When Yuuki said 'basketball' his eyes flickered open for a mere second before slowly drifting off into a nap again. _How much like Ao-kun._

A playful smirk danced on her lips and was gone in a flash.

* * *

The girl's blue eyes wandered the halls as she headed for the gym, her silky silver hair flowing out behind her. After a few long anxious minutes of walking, losing her way, walking and then losing her way again, she entered the gym right when the Basketball team had started practice. After a few minutes of standing near the entrance and observing, their shooting guard noticed her standing there.

The shooting guard called out. "Sorry, we don't have a female basketball club…"

Ignoring the shooting guard completely, she started analyzing him. "…hm… Hyuuga Juupei, their captain…?" Yuuki pondered on that thought for a while before walking over to the team and looking at everyone, spying a certain bluenette panting. A smirk drew onto Yuuki's lips, "I didn't think I'd meet you here, Tet-chan."

The bluenette instantly looked up at the sound of his nickname. His eyes widened. "Yuu-chan!" without wasting a second, Kuroko tackled her to the ground, spouting random questions that sounded like complete gibberish to the team.

"Eh, you know her, Kuroko?"

The bluenette nodded vigorously, "She went to the same Middle School as I did."

Yuuki struggled out of Kuroko's vice grip and ran near the basket and waved her hand up in the air. He caught the signal and threw Yuuki a basketball.

"It's been a while since I've touched a Basketball!"

Kuroko smiled slightly, interested in seeing his former teammate blow the minds of many. Yuuki tossed the orange ball into the air and aimed for the hoop. She closed her eyes and heard the comforting sound of the net swishing, as if dancing to a melody.

Yuuki opened her eyes and gave a thumbs up sign to Kuroko and grinned.

Her grinning face faded into a grim expression when loud screams of fan girls echoed across the gym towards them. Tings of blond hair were visible above the heads of swarming girls.

The overly popular blond looked up and spotted a female he's supposedly never seen before standing next to his former team mate, Kuroko Tetsuya.

After what felt like forever, the blond jumped down from the stage and smiled charmingly.

"Why is the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta here?" The Seirin coach gapped.

"I heard that our next opponent would be Seirin and I remembered that Kurokocchi went there, so I came to greet you all!"

"Kise Ryouta." Furihata said, reading from the monthly basketball magazine. "Though he started basketball in his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat. While he has less experience than the other four, He's a rapidly improving all-rounder."

"What?! You've only been playing for two years?!" Hyuuga exclaimed mesmerized by the fact Kise could improve at such a fast rate.

Kise rubbed the back of his head with a hand, "Well, that magazine is a little over exaggerated…" Kise's sentence trailed off when he saw a small figure next to Kuroko, holding the basketball that was as big as double her head size but a little smaller.

Yuuki averted her eyes from Kise's milky brown eyes.

Kise's eyes widened as he ran over. "You… You must be Yuukicchi! You're back?"

Yuuki's face burned. _Crap. _"Eh, ah, yeah, looks like you've improved, Ki…" Yuuki didn't have enough time to finish her sentence before she was met with a bone crushing hug.

The lack of eye contact didn't go unnoticed but Kise decided to ignore it. "Yuukicchi! I missed you so much!" Kise squeezed Yuuki and reluctantly let go of Yuuki and smirked a bit, a teasing smile played across his lips. "How were you, _coach._ Did you improve?" Kise slurred the end of his question, knowing that Yuuki hated it when anyone called her Coach.

Yuuki brought her right elbow down on Kise's head. "Don't call me coach." The petite girl paused and ignored Kise's other question.

"You were the coach of Kise Ryouta?!" Seirin's coach asked, astonished.

"Well… I don't know… I was labeled the Generation of Miracle's coach, but I'm just a good friend of theirs that helped them train. Now that has been established, I'd like to be your manager and a new player."

"Hah?!" Riko, Seirin's coach exclaimed, clearly not amused by the bold statement the silver haired new girl just said.

* * *

Yuuki sat in her bed and flipped open a children's story book, her soft fingertips running over the cool glossy pages. Her delicate mind drifted to her deceased mother, tears threatening to spill out and cascade down her face.

_"Yuuki…" Yuuki's mother's soft delicate voice called to her, rocking her in her arms. "Yuuki… Always remember who you are. Yuuki…"_

Yuuki's mother's voice rang in her ear drums until she could do nothing but let a waterfall of tears slide mournfully and silently down her soft pale cheeks.

_"Yuuki… You, born of a full moon, possess the powers of our legendary ancestors…" _Yuuki's mother's voice was like a lullaby to her ears. _"But… You are limited on how strong you can use it, you are the 'Mutated Child of Ice' but you will always be my baby. I'll stay with you forever and ever… for…ever…"_

Yuuki forcefully pushed the past away but they kept crawling back, searching for a place in her brain to settle down and forever be engraved in the child's mind. The past kept coming back that she could help but remember…

_Yuuki grabbled for her mother's hand, desperately trying to let her mother live longer. Her mother's pale rich skin started to crack. Yuuki cried to her now dead mother in vain._

Yuuki closed her watery ice blue eyes, shooing her mother's death away. Her mind drifted out to the champion leagues with the Crownless Generals.

_Yuuki flew across the court sweeping the ball from Hanamiya Makoto, the 'Bad Boy' and made a basket, her sneakers barely touched the floor. Kuroko smiled and fist bumped me and Aomine. _

_Etched on Hanamiya's face was hatred. He grinded his teeth in frustration, his face turned upside down and his trademark smile was implanted on his face once again. _

_Yuuki guarded Hanamiy. His smile only grew wider. Sneakers squeaked on the polished floor. Yuuki's eyes widened as Hanamiya aimed a blow on her. Aomine screamed. He dropped the ball. Kuroko yelled. His voice was hoarse. Kise screamed in desperation. Tears flowed down his flawless face. Murasakibara parted his mouth. He abandoned his snacks. Akashi dropped his clipboard. His hand dove for his scissors._

_"Yuuki!"_

* * *

A/N : I'm trying to do what I can to make my chapters longer- but I can't seem to. So, please bear with me and my short chapters /

Please Review! c:


End file.
